sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sonic 3D Blast
Sonic 3D Blast, conhecido como Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island '(na Europa, Austrália e Nova Zelandia), é um jogo eletrônico de plataforma isométrica da série Sonic the Hedgehog. Foi desenvolvido no Reino Unido pela Traveller's Tales e públicado pela Sega. No Japão só a versão do Sega Saturn foi lançada. A versão Genesis/Mega Drive foi lançada também no serviço Virtual Console do Wii no final de 2007 na Europa e Japão, nos EUA foi lançado no dia 19 de Novembro de 2007. A versão Genesis/Mega Drive também está disponível no Sonic Mega Collection para GameCube, e no Sonic Mega Collection Plus para PlayStation 2 e Xbox. Esse jogo também está disponível como parte da coleção chamada Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection de PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360. Archie Comics publicou uma adaptação em quadrinhos do jogo para um especial de 48 páginas, publicado em Janeiro de 1997 nos EUA. Uma adaptação livre do jogo também apareceu nas edições #104-106 do Sonic the Comic. O título Americano Sonic 3D Blast não deve ser confundido com o jogo Sonic Blast para o Sega Game Gear. Jogabilidade Por se tratar em um jogo em 3D, a jogabilidade de Sonic 3D Blast é diferente dos jogos anteriores. Com os direcionais, o jogador movimenta Sonic para cima, baixo e lados. Existe o botão para pular (A/C no MegaDrive) e um botão para rolar ou dar SpinDash. Caso você esteja correndo e aperte-o (B no MegaDrive), Sonic fará o Spin. Caso parado, Sonic fará o SpinDash. Sonic também pode utilizar o ''Homing Attack, caso estiver com o super shield Enredo Dr Eggman descobre que alguns pássaros exóticos, chamados Flickies, vivem em uma ilha em outra dimensão. Ele descobriu que eles podem viajar para qualquer lugar usando grandes anéis, então ele decide explora-los tranformando-os em robôs para ajuda-lo a encontrar as Esmeraldas do Chaos. Um dia, Sonic visitou a Ilha dos Flickies e viu o que Eggman tinha feito a eles. Ele decide libertar os Flickies e impedir Que o Eggman encontre as Esmeraldas. Históra dos lançamentos e versões Além da versão original do Mega Drive, Sonic 3D também estava disponível para o Sega Saturn para compensar o cancelamento do Sonic X-treme, o qual pretendia ser um título matador para o fim de ano de 1996; o jogo foi portado em sete semanas, durante o desenvolvimento da versão do Mega Drive. Contendo FMV's, gráficos de alta qualidade (incluindo um Special Stage em 3D real) e uma trilha sonora em CD inteiramente nova, composta por Richard Jacques ( que mais tarde produziu a trilha sonora de Sonic R. Um lançamento Europeu ocorreu em Fevereiro de 1997. Em Setembro de 1997 um port da versão do Saturn foi lançado para PC na Europa e EUA, com vídeos e trilha sonora intactos, além de uma notável adição a de um sistema de saves, mas faltavam alguns dos efeitos do Saturn (como a neblina na Rusty Ruins) e com um special stage menos impressionante que misturava os Sprites 2D da versão do Mega Drive com a básica jogabilidade 3D da versão do Saturn. A versão do Saturn foi finalmente lançada no Japão no dia 14 de Outubro de 1999, a mesma data do Sonic Adventure International. Só uma versão do jogo para Mega Drive foi lançada, com a tela título mudando dependendo se está sendo jogado em um console PAL ou NTSC. Nas regiões PAL o título é Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island, e nas regiões NTSC o título é Sonic 3D Blast. Isso causou confusão, porém quando a versão Mega Drive foi relançada no Sonic Mega Collection. devido ao recurso acima mencionado, o jogo é intitulado Sonic 3D Blast quando jogado em um sistema PAL 60 ou NTSC-J. Embora o título da versão PC mude entre as regiões, seu executável foi intitulado de "Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island", uma combinação dos dois nomes. Além disso, "Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island" foi o título usado para a versão Japonêsa do Saturn, mas quando a versão do Mega Drive foi finalmente lançada no japão como parte do Sonic Mega Collection, seu nome foi novamente mudado para "Sonic 3D Blast". A versão Japonesa do Saturn tinha o tempo de load melhorado se comparado com as versões PAL e NTSC-U. A artwork do manual foi influenciada pelo estilo mais tarde usado nos jogos Sonic Adventure e na maioria das artworks dos personagens subsequentes da série, ainda que retratando o estilo clássico dos personagens do Sonic nesse estilo. Em Outubro de 2006, um protótipo 95% completo foi adquirido e dumpado para distribuição na Internet. O jogo também foi lançado como parte do Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection para Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3, relançado em Março de 2009. O lançamento mais recente foi no PC como parte dos recentes lançamentos de games da Sega na Steam network e outros serviços de distribuição digital. Fases O game possui 8 fases, sendo a última acessada somente se o jogador tiver as sete Esmeraldas do Caos. As fases são divididas em atos, num total de 3 por fase, com exceção da última fase, que é de ato único. No Ato 3 se enfrenta o chefe, que é sempre Dr. Robotnik dentro de alguma engenhoca. '''Green Grove: Assim que a fase é iniciada, já podemos ver diferenças entre a versão de PC e Saturn contra a de Mega Drive. A água é mais “viva”, o chão possui rachaduras e é mais polido, e o cenário possui mais elementos. Green Groove é uma fase que lembra a Green Hill. Tente achar rachaduras na parede. Usando Spin Dash nelas, é possível quebrá-las e achar passagens secretas. O chefe daqui é simples. Eggman joga uma bola de espinhos que fica quicando. Quando ele tentar pegá-la, pule em cima de seu vidro para atingi-lo. Rusty Ruin: Explore bem as ruínas, pois elas sempre guardam passagens secretas com Tails e Knuckles te esperando para um Special Stage. Pisando no painel com “ventilador” Sonic ficará girando e assim pode destruir pilastras. O chefe de Mystic Ruins é bem simples. Quando Eggman está agora dentro de uma estátua. Quando sua mão tentar lhe amassar, fuja rapidamente e pule em cima dela, para depois poder acertar o gorducho mais acima. Só tome cuidado com os tiros da estátua. Spring Stadium Com certeza a pior fase. Spring Stadium é um lugar repleto de Springs e espinhos que irão lhe causar muita dor de cabeça. Aqui, achar os Flickies é uma tarefa bastante chata! Eggman agora volta na sua nave com um novo par de garras. Espere-o descer para tentar lhe acertar, dê um golpe nele e fuja em seguida. Não vá muito rápido, pois o local está infestado de espinhos. Diamond Dust: Ótima zona que lembra muito a Ice Cap. Em Diamond Dust, existem muitos loops e quedas escorregadias. Só não vá ficar congelado com pequenas máquinas que jogam gelo em você de vez em quando. O chefe é típico de todos os jogos antigos do ouriço. Eggman chega com pequenas “bolas” envolvendo sua nave. Espere-o descer e simplesmente acerte-o. Preste atenção, pois essas bolas soltam um vapor congelante. Além disso, Eggman joga uns pequenos bonecos de gelo que explodem. Volcano Valley: Sonic agora está dentro de um vulcão em erupção! Passe com precaução pelas labaredas de fogo e nunca vá rápido demais...Sempre existe um abismo cheio de lava esperando a sua queda. Eggman agora é bem complicado. Ele se localiza no centro da fase, mas existe um mecanismo que solta labaredas de fogo na sua direção. Desvie do fogo, pule em cima da construção com cuidado para não cair na lava e acerte Eggman. Gene Gadget: Fase eletrônica muito difícil, mas bem legal. Passe por tubulações e encare os robôs para assim libertar os Flickies. Passe rápido pelo chão que está eletrocutado e vá com calma quando Sonic estiver flutuando pelos pequenos ventiladores. Aqui, para derrotar Eggman, precisa de uma boa coordenação. Sonic fica numa esteira que está sempre indo à direção oposta de Eggman. Caso fique parado, você pode morrer para um punhado de espinhos lá atrás. Mantenha um pouco de velocidade e pule por cima de alguns espinhos que irão aparecer pela esteira. Num certo ponto, Eggman dá uma pequena descida com a nave. Aproveite para acertá-lo e repita o processo. Tome cuidado com seus mísseis. Panic Puppet: ''' 'Última fase. Aqui há um fato bem interessante, pois os Flickies agora estão encapsulados em pequenas máquinas ao invés de robôs. Para destruí-las, apenas dê um Spin Dash nelas. Use e abuse dos ventiladores em seu benefício em Panic Puppet e acione as alavancas pulando em cima delas, para trocar a direção de esteiras que podem levar Sonic a vários lugares. O chefão é bem difícil e possui três fases. Na primeira, fique embaixo da sombra de um de seus braços e quando ele descer para lhe esmagar, fuja imediatamente e acerte um ponto azul, que está brilhando no final de seu braço. Fazendo isso quatro vezes em cada dois braços, você vai para uma outra parte do chefe. Na segunda parte, desvie da labareda de fogo provocada pelo braço e acerte seu ponto azul. Fazendo isso quatro vezes nos dois braços, Sonic passa para a última parte. Nela, sua tarefa é desviar de pequenas bolas de espinhos que quicam e acertar o ponto azul do braço que fez o ataque. Destruindo novamente os dois braços, Eggman será destruído. '''Final Fight: Essa fase só pode ser aberta coletando todas as Chaos Emeralds. Nela, o jogador enfrenta o último chefe e assim poderá ver o final completo. O cenário é como se fosse uma fase. Acertando Eggman uma vez, ele corre para um outro lugar e cabe a você segui-lo. Em sua primeira forma, desvie dos tiros causados por sua mão e quando sua nave for para frente, acerte-a sem dó. Em sua segunda forma, desvie das labaredas de fogo e acerte-o quando for para frente. Na sua terceira forma, saia de perto das mãos para não ser amassado e acerte-o novamente. Em sua quarta forma, desvie dos foguetes e acerte Eggman. Na sua quinta forma, pule por cima dos tiros que ricochetam e acerte Eggman mais uma vez. Repetindo esse processo mais uma vez, ele será destruído. Lembre-se que demorando muito tempo na transição de um bloco para o outro (derrotando Eggman e passando para outro bloco), o cenário pode sumir fazendo Sonic morrer. Qualquer outra dúvida sobre esse chefe pode ser esclarecida na seção Detonados no vídeo do Skar, mostrando como se derrota este chefe. Special Stage Para ter acesso à um Special Stage você precisa de ter no mínimo 50 Rings e entregar para Knuckles ou Tails, que estão espalhados em pontos estratégicos nas fases. Caso tenha entregue 50 Rings para Knuckles e conseguido pegar uma Chaos Emerald, ao acessar o bônus com o Tails nessa mesma zona, você apenas conseguirá uma vida. Para conseguir outra Chaos Emerald, é preciso passar da zona. Os Special Stages são praticamente iguais ao de Sonic 2. Sonic anda por uma imensa “estrada” na qual tem de coletar o número de Rings exigido.Chegando ao final com elas, o jogador recebe uma Chaos Emerald, ou uma vida. Existem diversas bombas espalhadas pelo local. Para desviar delas, uma boa alternativa é pular. É tudo bem difícil, pois a cada bônus feito com êxito, a velocidade aumenta. Curiosidades O jogo Sonic 3D Blast foi o primeiro jogo do Sonic para Mega Drive não feito pela Sega. A Traveller's Talles é uma empresa britânica de Softwares e voltou a jogos do ouriço, com o Sonic R em 1997. Outros games feitos pela empresa incluem: Mickey Mania, Mickey's Wild Adventure, Toy Story, A Bug's Life e Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. O game foi licenciado pela Sonic Team e publicado pela Sega. 3 Versões?: Sonic 3D Blast foi o primeiro jogo do ouriço que saiu em três plataformas. A primeira foi o Mega Drive. A segunda foi no Sega Saturn e a terceira para PC. A versão de Sega Saturn e PC possuem o gráfico um pouco mais limpo e uma trilha sonora de melhor qualidade que a do Mega. Mas o que difere as três versões são os Special Stages. Cada versão possui um bônus diferente da outra. O objetivo é o mesmo: coletar Rings até o final e ganhar a Chaos Emerald, porém, é um fato bem interessante. A melhor versão sem dúvidas é a do Sega Saturn que contem loops, túneis, springs e um visual muito legal fazendo dela o game do ouriço com o melhor Special Stage de todos! Categoria:Jogos